


All That Matters

by destinyjoyxoxo



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoyxoxo/pseuds/destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: "Just because you're mad that your little comeuppance against Vince plan didn't work doesn't mean you have to take it out on me"—My take on what I think should've happened after the Vince is Back episode
Relationships: Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	All That Matters

Logan had just walked back into his dorm room, his hair still damp from his shower when there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, really not in the mood to see anyone right now. Having your own plan used against you and being drowned in mustard and pelted with croutons was enough to put anyone in a pissy mood. He let out a loud groan and stomped over to the door, violently flinging it open to reveal a happily grinning Quinn

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. As much as he loved her, he was pretty upset with her at the moment and wasn't really in the mood to see her.

Quinn's smile faded instantly at his tone but she didn't let that stop her from pushing past him and walking into the room

"Um okay. Come in, I guess" he muttered as he shut the door quite loudly behind her "what do you want?" He asked again

"I just wanted to come see you and check on you after what happened" she said, unable to stop herself from letting out a quiet giggle as she thought about the sight of Logan drenched in mustard

"Okay, if you just came here to laugh at me then you can see yourself out" he huffed

Quinn immediately stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips, raising an annoyed eyebrow at him

"Just because you're mad that your little comeuppance against Vince plan didn't work doesn't mean you have to take it out on me"

"I'm not mad about that, Quinn! I'm not even mad, I'm just-" he groaned and then cut himself off, shaking his head "You know what? It doesn't matter. My feelings never matter. Just go back and hang out with your new friend, eat your gummy bears and laugh in my face. It's fine. I'm fine. Everything is fucking fine"

"Is that what this tantrum is about? Some fucking gummy bears?" She asked incredulously, feeling her anger rise

Logan looked at her in shock, offended by the fact that she was accusing him of throwing a tantrum like he was a petulant toddler.

"It's not a tantrum! And it's not about the gummy bears!" He yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. He felt a twinge of remorse when he saw her flinch at his loud tone but he didn't back down

"Then what the fuck is your problem?!" She yelled back, not caring that everyone in the surrounding rooms could probably hear them

"My 'problem' is you being friends with Vince Blake! I don't like him and I don't like you hanging around him"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" She exclaimed "You don't control me, Logan"

"This isn't about me trying to control you and you fucking know it" he growled "Don't try to turn this around on me!"

"I'm not trying to turn anything around on you. I don't even know what 'this' is because you won't talk to me!" She sighed heavily in exasperation, tears of frustration, hurt and confusion welling up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away though because Logan's eyes were dry and still full of anger and something else she couldn't quite place.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to fight with Quinn and he knew that screaming at her wasn't going to get him anywhere. It wouldn't change anything and it certainly wasn't making him feel any better. Honestly, it was just making him feel worse, especially when he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew the only way to fix this was to be completely open and vulnerable with her which wasn't his strongest point.

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Quinn, all traces of anger gone. All that was left was hurt and betrayal.

"How could you choose Vince over me? Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" he asked quietly

Quinn gasped softly when she saw the pure pain in Logan's eyes. She never thought she'd see him look so small and vulnerable and it was breaking her heart.

"I never chose Vince over you, Logan, what are you talking about?" She asked, completely confused

"Yeah you did" he nodded, a sad smile on his lips "you knew how bad he hurt me and how much I hated him and you still chose to hang out with him and be his friend. And then if that wasn't bad enough, you turned on me and told him our plan. I thought I could count on you to be on my side and support me. But clearly I was wrong" he muttered, looking away from her. He took a deep breath to steady himself for the question he was about to ask her, the question that had been on his mind since she first walked into his dorm with those fucking gummy bears. "Do I matter to you at all, Quinn?" He asked, his voice nearly inaudible as he kept his eyes on the floor.

Quinn thought she'd felt pain and heartbreak before but she'd never felt anything like this. Seeing Logan looking so vulnerable and so unsure of himself and where he stood with her was causing her excruciating pain. And knowing it was all her fault made it so much worse. She took a step forward and closed the gap between her and Logan, reaching out to gently lift his head up so he was looking at her. She cupped his cheek gently, lightly stroking his cheekbone with her thumb

"You're all that matters to me, Logan" she whispered and then leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips "I'm so sorry I made you doubt that" she said softly when she pulled away

Logan leaned into her touch, his whole body feeling like it was on fire when she kissed him. He looked up at her with soft but still guarded eyes and he chewed softly on his lower lip

"Really?" He asked quietly, hesitant to believe her.

She nodded immediately, giving him a small smile "Really" she confirmed "you're everything to me. You're my first thought when I wake up and my last thought when I go to bed. And pretty much every thought in between" she said with a light giggle, feeling relief flood through her when he gave her a genuine smile. "Can I tell you something?" She asked softly

"Yeah, of course"

"The only reason I was so quick to befriend Vince was because he reminded me of you" she admitted, elaborating on her statement when she saw Logan's look of confusion "I mean, he was a selfish jerk last year but he truly has changed. He's grown up and matured and he's trying his best to make amends with everyone he hurt" she explained, biting back a smile when she saw the realization dawn on Logan's face "it doesn't excuse what I did or how I acted but I just thought it was only fair to give him a chance" she finished, looking up at Logan. She started to grow nervous after he'd stay silent for a few minutes, thinking that she'd somehow upset him again

She let out a soft breath of relief when Logan wrapped her up in a tight hug. She immediately hugged him back and buried her face in his neck, finally letting her tears fall.

Logan frowned when he felt her tears on his neck and heard her sniffle quietly against his skin. He pulled away just enough so he could look down at her, gently wiping the tears off her cheek

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked softly, his heart clenching at the sight. Seeing Quinn cry was the worst thing in the world.

"I'm just so sorry" she muttered, shaking her head "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Logan. I care about you so much and hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do" she whimpered, the rollercoaster of emotions she'd just been on catching up with her.

Logan pulled her impossibly closer and kissed the tears off of her cheeks, his hand stroking up and down her back "it's okay, babe. Please stop crying" he pleaded desperately. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. It took her a few minutes but she finally listened, her tears gradually stopping but she still looked extremely guilty and upset. Logan smirked as an idea came to mind and he kept one arm around her waist so she couldn't move away as he started tickling her with his other hand.

He was rewarded with the bright, happy sound of her laughter and it made him up the ante. He kept tickling her sides and stomach until she was squirming so much that she fell to the floor in a desperate attempt to get out of his hold

"No!" She squealed when he fell to the floor as well and pinned her down with her arms above her head "no more!" She laughed as he started tickling her under her arms

He took mercy on her after a few more minutes when tears of laughter had replaced her sad ones and her eyes were once again shining with love and happiness.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly

"Comeuppance" he shrugged, smirking down at her when she giggled and playfully hit his shoulder "and to get you smiling again" he said seriously, his voice growing quiet.

He leaned down then and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, moaning softly against her lips when he felt her scratch lightly down his back as she pulled him down closer against her. They broke away from the kiss after a few minutes, both of them panting softly. Logan rolled off of her, laying on his side so he was facing her and then leaned forward so their noses were pressed together.

Quinn giggled lightly and rubbed her nose against Logan's, her heart fluttering in her chest and her stomach doing flips at his affection.

"If this is my comeuppance, I'm going to have to make you mad more often" she joked

Logan laughed softly, playfully rolling his eyes at her words though his expression showed nothing but fondness and adoration. He pulled her closer and kissed her again in response, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the moment.

Yeah, maybe comeuppance wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
